Little Bonnie & Nanny Marcy
by IamDragonFury
Summary: NOT A PB/MARCELINE ROMANCE FIC! Marceline and PB tell Finn the story of their past affiliation, where Marceline was the caregiver for young Princess Bubblegum. Told through present view and Flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

Little Bonnie & Nanny Marcy

Chapter 1

Here's _my _idea for the PB & Marcy affiliation.

* * *

After so many years of tension, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were ready to set their differences aside and be civil allies with one another.

"I'm glad to see that you guys are finally getting along." Finn said.

"Yeah," PB said, "it's been a while since we've had a nice time together."

Marceline nodded in agreement.

"But I've been wondering," Finn asked, "what turned you guys against each other in the first place?"

Marceline and PB looked at each other.

"We don't like to talk about it." Marceline said.

"Yeah, it's still kinda...painful." PB added.

"Oh, come on," Finn begged, "please."

"Oh, all right," Princess Bubblegum sighed, "it's like this..."

~Flashback~

It was nighttime, and four-year-old Princess Bubblegum was sleeping in her pink bed.

As she rolled over she suddenly heard a loud clap of thunder, and instantly woke up.

She saw the lightning crackling in the sky outside.

When little Bubblegum heard another blast of thunder, sounding louder than the last one, she jumped right out of bed and ran out of her bedroom.

Little PB ran down the hall until she was intercepted by a pale blue arm.

It was PB's nanny, Marceline, the Vampire Queen.

"Slow down there, little Bonnie," the vampiress utterd, "what are you doing up?"

"Outside! Outside!" the little princess squealed, "The sky won't let me sweep(sleep)!"

Marceline sighed and picked up the little, pink princess and took her back to her room.

When little PB saw the scary weather outside she squealed loudly and buried her face in the vampiress's shoulder.

"I don't like it! I don't like it!" Bubblegum cried, "Make it stop, Marcy, make it_ stop_!"

"Solution." Marceline said, placing the little one in her bed.

Marceline pulled the special curtains down, which muffled the sound of the thunder, and blocked out the light of the lightning.

Princess Bubblegum whimpered as she held her covers tightly, still able to here the thunder outside.

"Don't worry, Bonners," Marceline proclaimed, "the sky is no match for my...Axe-Bass!" She pulled out her beautiful weapon/instrument.

When Bubblegum saw the instrument, she gasped happily and clapped her little pink hands.

"Yay! Yay!" She cheered, "Marcy's song! Marcy's song!"

"All right," Marceline stated, "time for one of Marcy's best, rock lullaby, Nature Anthem, here we go."

The Vampire Queen broke out with a rivetting guitar riff.

Then she laid down some lyrics:

"_Nature can you hear me?_

_Well, know I can hear you._

_We know that you're around us_

_and no we don't fear you._

_I'm a creature of the night,_

_Little Bonnie's a creature of the day._

_We are used to you,_

_So what more can I say?_

_Your lightning is the angels, as they strum __their guitar strings with their thumbs, _

_Your thunder is the Cosmic Owl, as he's poundin' on his drums._

_Your moon in the master that tames our world's waves,_

_Your mighty wind is the spirits, singing from their graves._

_Nature we can hear you, we can feel you all around._

_You are a a gift from Grod, and we rock to your ceaseless sound._

As soon as the song was over, Marceline found that little Bubblegum was asleep.

"Works everytime." the vampiress sighed, pleased with herself.

~End of Flashback~

"Nanny huh?" Finn responded.

"Yeah," Princess Bubblegum said, "...I still remember that lullaby by heart."

"Carzy," Marceline laughed, "she was the only kid, other than me, who could fall asleep to hard rock music."

* * *

There won't be many chapters to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Bonnie & Nanny Marcy

Chapter 2

Still going.

* * *

"So what's the story behind the shirt?" Finn wondered, referring to the shirt Marceline had given Bubblegum.

"Oh yeah," Princess Bubblegum said, "I remember that too."

~Flashback~

Young Bonnibel was celebrating her seventh birthday with her vampiress nanny, Marceline.

"Happy Birthday, Bonnibel." Marceline said.

"Presents! Presents!" Little Bubblegum yelled excitedly, "When do I open my presents?"

"After...you make a wish." Marceline stated.

She pulled a cover off the table, revealing a plate of one of Bubblegum's favorite foods, spaghetti.

The plate was surrounded by seven candles.

"Yay! I love spaghetti!" PB responded.

"Go on," Marceline instructed, "extinguish the candles."

Bubblegum blew out her candles and devoured the pasta.

"All right," Marceline said, "_now _it's time for presents."

"Whoo!" Bubblegum squealed.

She grabbed a present and quickly unwrapped it.

The first present was a rock n roll shirt.

"Oh! Neat." PB said.

She put the shirt on and found that it reached all the way to her ankles.

"Huh," Marceline responded, "well, don't worry, you'll grow into it."

Little Bonnie giggled and grabbed another present.

She unwrapped it and discovered that it was a stack of large books.

"Ooh," Bubblegum uttered, "big books!"

"Yeah," Marceline explained, "you may not be able to do magic, but you can use science to create special things of your own."

PB clapped and grabbed the last present.

The little princess unwrapped her last present, which turned out to be a lab coat.

"Oh boy," Bubblegum said happily, "a sciency coat!"

She got up, ran over her table and leaped into her vampiress nanny's arms.

"Thank you!" Young Bubblegum cried, squeezing the Vampire Queen tightly, "Thank you, Marcy!"

"Aww, your welcome, Little Bonnie." Marceline responded.

~End Flashback~

"Ohhh," Finn responded, "so _that's _why you like science so much."

"That's right." Bubblegum said.

"Where'd you get the books?" Finn asked Marceline.

"They were among the stuff I dug up after the Mushroom War." Marceline answered.

"Cool." Finn said.

* * *

Another chapter, maybe two if I can think of more.


	3. Chapter 3

Little Bonnie & Nanny Marcy

Chapter 3

Still going.

With all the fics I have up right now, I've been a busy **GIRL**.

* * *

"When did you start actually using the science, PB?" Finn asked.

"When I was about twelve," Bubblegum said, "Marceline wouldn't let me use chemicals when I was little."

"Well if I did, then I would not have been a very good caretaker." the Vampire Queen stated.

~Flashback~

Twelve-year-old Princess Bubblegum was in her new lab, now finally allowed to use more advanced science material, after the last few years of prohibition from Nanny Marceline. Before she was only allowed to use kitchen based products, like baking soda and cleaning products, and only while under supervision. Now she could use actual chemicals and minerals.

Marceline flew into the lab.

"Whatcha working on Bon Bon?" Marceline asked, "A little experimentation?"

"Yes," Bubblegum replied, "I'm trying to see what I can make by mixing certain things together."

"Just make sure you know what can and can't go together." Marceline instructed.

"I know," PB responded, "the book told which ones are safe to be mixed together."

Bubblegum dumped one chemical into a lab flask along with some others, and suddenly it started bubbling violently.

"Back! Back! Back!" Marceline said, pulling Bonnibel away.

The contents in the lab flask exploded.

"Whoops," PB said, "I guess I mixed up the bottles."

"At least you were wearing goggles." Marceline stated.

"I should probably start labeling these." Bubblegum said, looking at her different containers.

~End of Flashback~

"Marceline, did you get that pink dress in your closet from PB?" Finn asked.

"Pink dress?" Marceline responded, "Oh, no, that belonged to my mom."

"Oh." Finn replied.

* * *

Probably one more chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Bonnie & Nanny Marcy

Chapter 4

Last part.

There's no flashback here because I may use it in another story telling fic.

* * *

"Wow," Finn said, "it sounds like you guys were pretty close."

"Yep." PB stated.

"But, I'm curious as to what drew you guys apart." Finn replied.

"Well, that's my fault." Bubblegum sighed.

"It's not all _your_ fault." Marceline said.

"It's mostly _my _fault." Bubblegum said unhappily.

"What?" Finn asked.

"As I got older and got a mind of my own my growing independence made me rather...nasty." Bubblegum said remorsefully, "I didn't wanna a listen anymore, plus I got kinda burdensome because through the years Marceline never let me call her..."

"Don't," Marceline asserted, "don't say it."

"Mom." Bubblegum said meekly.

"It felt...weird." Marceline said awkwardly, "I felt too young to be "Mom" anyway."

"Why did you wanna call her..." Finn wondered.

"That's another long story," Marceline said, "which I will tell...some other day."

"All right then." Finn shrugged.

Then he walked away.

Leaving PB and Marceline alone.

"Speaking of long stories," Bubblegum voiced, "when are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Marceline replied.

"You know..." PB prompted, "about my real parents."

"Oh right," Marceline answered, "that."

"You told me you would." Bubblegum said firmly.

"Yeah, okay," Marceline said, "the thing is...what the hell is that!" she pointed in the opposite direction.

As soon as Bubblegum looked away, Marceline was _gone._

"Hey! Marcy!" PB yelled after her in vain.

* * *

More will be told in my next story telling fic.


End file.
